Of Spiders and Hawks
by geronimouse
Summary: A collection of Clintasha One-Shots detailing the relationship between our two favourite assassins. Regular Updates! (...I'll try)
1. Repaying a debt

**Well I guess this is the first chapter of my Clintasha One Shot Series! I'm Eve and I guess this is just a way to get all those plot bunnies on the page. I hope you enjoy! Each one shot is mostly independent and not linked to later one shots :)**

 **This one is angsty but with some fluff at the end...enjoy!**

Steve ruffled his hair and took in a deep breath. He was currently riding the elevator up to the Avengers floor of Stark Tower. With every floor the lift climbed the more Steve felt sick. He wished the elevator would just break down and keep him trapped inside, then he wouldn't have to face everyone. Because behind the elevator doors was the husband of ex assassin Natasha Romanov. The same ex assassin who had just pushed him out the way of a blast, getting herself hurt in the process.

Natasha and Steve had been on a mission in the city involving a particularly difficult drug organisation. They thought it would be a simple in and out operation, that is until they brought out the explosives. Steve had been fighting off one of the gang members and hadn't been paying attention when a grenade rolled near his feet. If Natasha hadn't have pushed him out of the way then god knows what would have happened. Nat had caught the tail end of the explosion and had been flung into a brick wall across the street. He would never forget the sickening crunch of her bones hitting the wall and the way her body dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Back-up had arrived shortly after that and Natasha had been evacuated back to Shield Headquarters to the awaiting med bay. And that was how Steve had ended up in the lift, on his way to impending doom. Maybe he was being over dramatic, or maybe not. There was no way of knowing how Clint was going to react.

He grimaced when the lift doors finally opened. Tony, Bruce, Clint and Thor were all sat on the couches laughing and talking. Clint quickly turned to look at the lift doors with a grin on his face, most likely expecting his wife to waltz through the doors, make a sarcastic comment and give him a kiss.

His smile dropped and a frown replaced his features however when he saw that it was just Steve. The room fell silent and everyone looked at Steve uneasily.

Clint was the first to his feet and he slowly approached Steve, closely followed by Tony.

"Steve" Clint started, his voice quiet "Where's my wife?"

Steve forced himself to make eye contact with the shield agent and took a deep breath.

"Everything was going well on the mission, we were taking down the gang members pretty swiftly and they weren't putting up much of a fight. But then they started throwing grenades left right and center. I was fighting one of the members and I didn't notice someone had thrown a grenade in my vicinity, but Nat did" his voice faltered as he looked at Clint who he could see was slowly starting to lose it

"She pushed me out of the way but got caught up in the explosion, it threw her into the wall and god, there was just this crunch, and I don't-" he was cut off by Clints hands around his throat as he pinned him against the wall.

"Clint!" he heard Bruce shout but Clint didn't seem to care.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION, SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WATCH OUT FOR YOUR ASS"

Steve was pretty sure he could get out of the hold Clint had him in but he chose to just let Clint scream at him, god knows he deserved it.

"Clint, I think you need to calm down" Tony put a hard on his arm but Clint brushed him off

"CALM DOWN?! MY WIFE IS LYING IN SOME HOSPITAL SOMEWHERE, POSSIBLY DEAD AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

Clint took a deep breath

"Please tell me she's alive"

Steve looked down at him with a lost expression on his face

"I don't know Clint, it didn't look good"

Clint released him and stepped back like he'd just been shot. Steve looked into his eyes and saw the look of a man whose whole world was collapsing around him.

Without a word he dodged around Steve and ran into the elevator, frantically hitting the ground floor button. As the doors closed the remaining men looked at each other. Steve punched the wall in anger and Bruce flinched

"GODDAMMIT" the other members of the team were shocked. They'd never seen their captain lose his shit like this before and honestly, it was a little scary.

Tony approached him

"Listen to me Steve, this is NOT your fault, okay?" Steve wouldn't look at him but instead turned to face the lift.

"I'm going to see Nat" he whispered. Bruce and Thor stood up from their seats

"We all will"

When they got to the med bay they stood in the doorway of Natashas room. Clint was sat in a chair beside her bed and they watched sadly as he gripped her hand tightly and appeared to be whispering to her.

"Natasha you better wake your ass up right now, do you hear me? You gotta wake up" his voice broke as he spoke to her unresponsive form.

"You can't leave me like this Nat, you just can't" He raised a hand to wipe his eyes as the tears were steadily falling.

"I mean come on, I finally convinced Fury to give us a vacation. I was gonna tell you tonight when you got back as a surprise, but, I guess that's not really an option now. I was going to take you to Paris. I know you've always wanted to go there, and not on a mission either. So you just wake up now baby or I'm gonna have to take Thor and that would just be awkward" he let out an emotionless chuckle.

Bruce slowly entered the room behind Clint and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Clint..." he started

Clint furiously shook his head, refusing to accept it

"No" his voice broke "She has to wake up Bruce, she's all I've got"

Just as if she'd heard everything Clint had said, she slowly squeezed his hand. His head shot up and he looked at her through his tears as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him confused but Clint just pulled her into a tight hug and buried his face in her neck.

She slowly came to and looked down at her Hawk who was sobbing with relief that she was alive. She brought a hand up to stroke his hair comfortingly and smiled softly at her team in the doorway. They all stepped out of the room to give her and Clint some privacy.

Clint slowly pulled away and she chuckled at him, wiping away his tears with her thumbs.

"What the hell were you thinking Nat?" He whispered as he stared at her.

"I was saving my friend Clint, what did you expect? For me to just stand there as one of my teammates got blown up?"

Clint shook his head "But he can look after himself" he trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"I was repaying a debt" she whispered. Clint looked at her in question.

"A couple of months ago we were on a mission in China and this Kingpin had his gun to my head and honestly Clint, I thought that was it. I thought I was gonna be flown back to you in a body bag." Clint squeezed her hand tighter as he listened.

"Steve turned up right as he was about to pull the trigger and knocked the guy out from behind"

Clint sighed and rubbed his face tiredly

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She chuckled "Because I knew you'd react like this and I didn't want you to worry"

Clint smiled softly but then his expression changed to one of worry and sheepishness.

"I guess I should go apologise to Steve then huh?"

She glared at him "Clint Barton what the hell did you do?"

 **How was it? Good? Bad? So awful you want to cry? Review and tell me what you think!**

 **Next Chapter should be up soon, it'll be a cute one :)**

 **Until next time**


	2. Baby Bird

**I'm actually quite proud of myself for updating relatively quickly!**

 **Hi again! I'm back with a new one shot for you :)**

 **Can I just say a huge thank you to; NCVB, amy. .9, Ninja0404 and seventhavengershauna for reviewing (replies have been sent) and to; Cavallino, Ninja0404, HerzeY, Wisegirl1995,k2minnie123 and seventhavengershauna for following and favoriting :)**

 **I really didn't expect this much feedback so quickly, so thank you so much!**

 **I'll stop my rambling and let you get on with the chapter, enjoy!**

Natashas breath caught in her throat as she stared down at the piece of plastic in her hands. It wasn't plausible, it wasn't _possible!_ How the hell could the test be positive? She wasn't supposed to be able to have children, the Red Room had made sure of that. Her legs began to shake so she slumped down on the floor, back to the bathroom door. She burried her face in her knees as her brain went into over drive. She always thought of motherhood as something she had always wanted but could never have. But if this test was absolutely one hundred percent correct then things were about to change, big time. She didn't want to get her hopes up too much so decided to go to the one person who she trusted enough to actually tell her whether she was pregnant or not. Bruce Banner.

Now feeling slightly sick she jumped up from her position on the floor and wrenched open the door. She passed Bruce on the way to her room earlier, he was reading in the living room by himself and she hoped he would still be there. Quickening her pace, she quickly turned the corner into the living room, slipping on her fluffy socks which Clint had bought her last christmas (and she would never tell anyone, but she actually rather liked them) .

"Bruce!" she shouted before even stopping to see who was in the living room. She cursed under her breath, just her luck, not only was Bruce in the living room but so was Tony and Clint. All three men turned to look at her in curiosity. She avoided Clints gaze and turned her eyes to Bruce. Wringing her hands nervously she stepped forward.

"Um, Bruce, would you mind coming with me a second? I need to talk to you" Bruce flickered his eyes to Clint and then back to Natasha.

"Um, sure?" he said uncertainly, standing up and approaching her. As he followed her out of the living room they heard Tony teasing Clint

"Ooo, has the wife gotten bored and decided to switch it up a bit?" Natasha rolled her eyes as she could just imagine him wiggling his eyebrows and poking her husband. Before they got too far out of hearing distance they heard a loud thump and an ow from Tony.

Natasha led Bruce all the way down to the Med Bay and to one of the private rooms.

"Natasha, would you mind telling me what this is about?" Bruce asked as he took a seat on the chair and Natasha sat on the edge of the bed.

She took a deep breath and analysed Bruce for a second before begginning.

"Well, I'd been feeling sick a lot recently which is really weird because I don't _get_ sick, you know?" Bruce's expression changed to one of worry but she quickly continued to put him at ease.

"And my Period has been late, and I mean _really_ late" she added, not beating around the bush.

Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed a hand down his face, he could see where this was going.

"So you think that you might be pregnant?" he asked

She nodded and bit her lip "But that's impossible right? I mean, I'm infertile. You can't just become un-infertile, right?!" she was starting to panic now so Bruce tried to clam her down.

"Have you taken any tests?" She nodded and pulled the test from her pocket.

"I took one and it said postive, but I wanted to be sure so I came to check with you"

Bruce put his glasses back on his face and swivelled round in his chair to open a draw. He pulled out a small glass pot and handed it to her.

"I'm gonna need a urine sample" Natasha took the pot without question and got up to go to the bathroom that was connected to the hospital room.

Ater doing her 'business' she came back in and handed the pot to Bruce.

"Usually it would take a little while to get results back but I think I can have them back to you by tomorrow, living in Stark Tower really pays off"

Natasha nodded and thanked Bruce before leaving. She had no idea how she was going to wait a whole 24 hours, or hide it from Clint for so long.

Later that night, when Clint had gotten into bed and wrapped his arms around her stomach, Natasha lay awake worrying. She envied her husband who was able to fall asleep so quickly. Even as a child she had found it difficult falling asleep. She wondered if her child, no, she couldn't get her hopes up that she was pregnant. She didn't think she could stand the backlash if she wasn't actually pregnant.

But even as she told herself this, she still found herself tenderly placing a hand on her stomach as she drifted off to sleep.

Natasha woke up that morning, not with the desire for a cup of coffee like usual, but the need to puke her guts up in the toilet connected to their room. She thanked her lucky stars that Clint had promised Tony he'd help him out with something early this morning so wasn't here to see her crouched over the toilet bowl, losing what little dignity she had left after having given a pot of her own urine to Bruce of all people.

After brushing her teeth, getting dressed and lounging around her room for a while she decided she couldn't wait any longer and made her way towards Bruces lab. Surely he had to have some kind of idea by now, and if the morning sickness was anything to go by it was what she was hoping for.

Just as she was about to knock on the Lab door it swung open. Bruce looked up at her startled but then smiled.

"Natasha! I was just on my way to find you, come in" he motioned for her to follow him and they sat opposite each other at one of the work benches.

"Your results came in this morning" Natasha kept a calm and impassive look on her face as she listened to Bruce speak but inside butterflies felt like they were exploding in her stomach.

Bruce looked like he could barely contain his smile "They came back positive Natasha, you're gonna be a Mom"

Natasha slapped a hand over her mouth in shock. This was it. This was really it! Holy shit, she was pregnant. Her, Black Widow. What kind of person decided that she was worthy of carrying a child?

Bruces smile faltered for a second "This is what you were hoping for, right?"

Natasha was quick to reassure him by nodding vigorously.

"It's just a shock" she said after a moment of silence "I mean, I know mine and Clints situation isn't ideal but Bruce, I really think I can do this. I've wanted this for so long" At the thought of her husband she stopped talking and paled.

"Oh God, Clint" She groaned "What the hell is he going to think about this"

Bruce put a hand on her shoulder to console her "I'm sure he'll be just as happy as you are"

He stood up from his seat and smiled at her "Now come on Natasha, no stressing out, it's not good for the baby"

Unbeknown to Bruce and Natasha, Tony had just appeared outside the lab and heard Bruces last sentence. He placed a hand over his mouth in shock. Why hadn't Clint said anything? He turned back on his heel to return to his partner in crime and find out why he didn't know about baby Hawk.

He rushed back upstairs to the living room where he found Clint scrolling through the many channels on Tonys flat screen tv.

He stood in front of the screen, blocking it from Clints view and put his hands on his hips, mock glaring down at him.

"You have some explaing to do Bird Brain"

Clint looked up at him in confusion before setting the remote to the side.

"I do?" he asked, Poor Clint was absolutely clueless to what Tony was going on about.

"What do you mean 'I do?'" Tony mocked "I'm talking about the little bird you and Spidey have in the nest"

Clint looked up at him, completely lost "What the hell are you talking about Stark?

Tony threw his hands up in exasperation "The baby! You know, the one growing inside that scary wife of yours?!"

Tony stared down at Clint, awaiting his response. But Clint just stared blankly back at him.

"Nats pregnant?" he whispered

Tony slowly realised his mistake "Oh shit" he muttered under his breath, looking around nervously as if expecting Natasha to pop out from behind the fridge and stab him for telling Clint.

"I- I didn't say that" he tried to amend but Clint was already up on his feet, an excited twinkle in his eyes.

Before Tony could stop him Clint was rushing off in search for his wife.

Natasha was wandering down the many corridors of Stark tower, trying to walk as slow as possible and thinking of what she was going to say to Clint. Did she just come right out with it? Hey Clint, I'm carrying your child, yipee! Or did she play coy? She didn't really have a chance to plan what she had to say as Clint rounded the corner and was at the top of the corridor.

They both stopped dead in their tracks and stared at each other. Natashas breath sped up as she realised it was now or never. Just as she opened her mouth to speak Clint beat her to it.

"Is it true?" he asked, slowly walking towards her.

Natasha stayed rooted to the spot and looked at him with wide eyes. When she didn't reply, Clint pushed on.

"Are you pregnant?"

Well that just blew everything Natasha had been trying to prepare out the window. How the hell did he know that? Not trusting her own voice she nodded, afraid of what his reaction would be.

She certainly didn't expect him to run towards her, lift her up and twirl her around, laughing excitedly.

"Oh my god" he whispered in her hair when he set her down.

"You're not mad?" she asked, peering up at him through her red hair.

Clint looked down at her bewildered and moved a piece of hair from in front of her eyes.

"Mad?! Far from it, I'm ecstatic!" he laughed happily "I never thought this day would come"

Natasha closed her eyes and rested her head on Clints chest "neither did I" she sighed.

Suddenly she pulled away from him and looked up at him confused

"How the hell did you know?"

Clint smirked and looked down at her

"Stark came barging in demanding to know why I hadn't told him about our 'little bird', not realising I didn't even know"

Natasha groaned when she realised he must have heard her and Bruce talking inside the lab.

"Sometimes that man really pisses me off" she muttered.

Clint laughed whilst stroking her hair.

"You know we're going to have to pick a name right"

Natasha pulled away from him and gave him a, 'are you for real?' look

"Wow, really? I thought we'd just refer to it as THE BIRD CHILD for the rest of its life"

Clint rolled his eyes "I don't mean that, I mean we can't ever agree upon anything. Not even movies or what to have as takeout. How the hell are we gonna name a child?"

Nataha pulled away "Can I just say now, if Tony tries to bribe you into naming her after him, I will snap your bow in half"

Clint laughed and grinned at her "Her, huh?"

Natasha felt herself blush "Well I feel weird calling her and 'it' and plus, I've always kind of wanted a little girl".

Clint pulled her back into another hug and smiled,

"So have I"

 **I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry if it was a little cheesy, but I thought it was really cute :)**

 **I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a week but I think I may still be able to update during that time.**

 **If you liked this chapter don't forget to drop me a review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Water Balloon Wars

**I am so so so so sorry for the delay in updating, its been like a bajillion years (a month and two days but ehh whose counting...). School started up and I've just been so busy with everything. Is anybody even still here?**

 **Thanks again to; Hmm I'm thinking, Ninja0404 is a fanfiction geek and seventhavengershauna for reviewing!**

Clint wasn't really sure how it had started to be quite honest. Natasha had arrived back late last night from a solo mission in Spain. She'd never come in to see him so when Clint woke up that morning to an empty room, he was quite surprised. He swung his legs out of his bed, intent on looking for his girlfriend, when he found a massive box of waterballoons and a utility belt to attach them to. Beside the box was a note

 _Found a pack of 500 water balloons for two euros while in spain, it gave me an idea_

 _Catch me if you can Hawk._

Clint smirked, so that's what she'd been doing all night. Well, two can play at this game.

He attached the most balloons that he could to the utility belt and set off in search for Natasha.

He'd been prowling Stark tower now for about ten minutes when she first attacked. He hadn't been paying enough attention so shrieked in shock when she jumped down from one of the vents and hurled three water balloons at him, two hitting his face and one his shoulder.

Natasha smirked at him

"Nice scream Barton, I could have sworn it was Tony for a second there"

Before he could retaliate she had darted off down the hall, him in quick pursuit.

She swung round the corner and Clint managed to lob two balloons at her back. She squealed in shock and took another right, then a left. Clint lost her for a second so retraced his steps and turned back down the hall. He appeared round the corner just in time to see her run into a lift. He threw a balloon down the hall and he missed by a second as the doors shut and the balloon splattered all over the door.

Natasha threw open the door of the lab where Bruce and Tony were working. They turned to her in shock as she tried to catch her breath and smiled at them.

"NATASHA" her eyes widened in shock and she threw herself over the counter and slid down next to Bruce. Pulling three balloons off her belt she waited for her partner to come into the room.

"Should we even ask or...?" whispered Tony as Clint ran into the room.

Natasha let out a battle cry and hurtled balloon after balloon at Clint. Bruce jumped in shock and fell off his stool as the two assassins had an all out water fight.

"Stop hiding and face me you coward!" Clint shouted teasingly.

"Bite me, bird boy!" Natasha shouted back as she threw herself over the counter and onto him.

He let out a loud oof as she pinned him to the floor and smashed the remainder of her balloons on his face. He threw her off of him and realised he was out of balloons. Natasha scrambled towards one of the cupboards and pulled out a massive water gun and aimed it at Clints face.

Clint let out a loud shriek and threw himself behind Tony. He clutched his shoulders

"SAVE ME IRON MAN" Tony paled as Natasha advanced towards him with the water gun and threw himself on the floor as she fired. The gun shot a fast stream of water towards Clint and soon he was on the floor spluttering. Just as the gun ran out he pulled himself up onto one of the lab benches and hoisted himself into the air vents above.

"THAT'S RIGHT, RUN YOU COWARD" Natasha shouted as Clint retreated back to their room to get some more ammo. She looked at Bruce and Tony who looked positively shell shocked after what they had just witnessed. She sent them a sheepish grin before heading towards the living room where she had stashed another water pistol.

About five minutes later, Natasha was hiding behind a couch in the living room, gun at the ready as she waited for Clint to make an appearance. He suddenly dropped behind her from the vents to her shock and poured an ice cold bucket of water down her shirt.

"CLINT YOU ARE SO DEAD" She screamed and ran at him.

Just then Thor and Steve entered the living room from seperate doors. Natasha made a beeline for Thor and started scrambling up him to sit on his shoulders claiming she'd 'get a higher vantage point'. Steve tossed Clint his shield that had been lying by the fridge for some unknown reason and Clint used it to take cover from the jet of water that was fired at him.

Eventually Natasha ran out of water and slid off Thors shoulders, The God and The Super Soldier made a quick retreat as Natasha threw herself onto Clint, knocking him over. She pinned him to the floor.

"Admit defeat" she teased. He smirked at her before flipping them over so he was on top ( **A/N get your mind out of the gutter people)**

"I think we could call this a draw Romanoff" Natasha was breathing heavily as she looked up at Clint, both from all the running around and their close proximity.

Clint touched his nose with hers and they both lay there in silence for a moments, smiling at each other. This didn't last long however before Natasha threw him off her and jumped up.

"I never draw, I only win" she smirked at him before strutting out of the room, her boyfriend staring open mouthed at her in her wake.

 **Send me prompts!**


End file.
